


Fathers' Day

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Parenthood [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect getting Sakura to agree to their plan had been the easy part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers' Day

In retrospect getting Sakura to agree to their plan had been the easy part. Then the arguing started.

“I can't believe you just assumed I'd be okay with this,” Iruka said, sounding more disgruntled than angry.

“I didn't think I needed to explain all the reasons why this is the best choice,” Kakashi replied.

Iruka immediately stiffened, all his old insecurities flooding back. He had spent years more-or-less blissfully unaware of his feelings for Kakashi, determinedly keeping his distance from the other man. He had always been convinced that nothing, not even simple friendship, could ever grow between them because of their vast differences. One, the genius jounin, famed Sharingan no Kakashi, probably the strongest, smartest, most capable shinobi in all of Konoha. The other a quietly competent chuunin schoolteacher. The gulf that separated them had always seemed to wide to ever cross.

Until that unexpected clash over the chuunin exams and everything that had developed afterwards. And even fully enmeshed in the flush of a new relationship Iruka had wondered what, exactly, Kakashi saw in him. It wasn't until a couple of years later that he had discovered the same worries occasionally playing on the jounin's mind. That Kakashi, of all people, would feel somehow inadequate, even undeserving, of Iruka's regard had been a revelation. Their relationship had only strengthened and solidified in the years since, surviving war and all manner of upheavals, to arrive at the point they were at now.

Arguing over who would be the father of the child they both wanted.

“The best choice,” Iruka repeated, keeping his voice as emotionless as possible.

A flush bloomed across Kakashi's cheeks, rising quickly to his hairline. “Not because of that,” he said, vaguely waving a hand between their bodies. “You know I don't care about that. But I'm the last Hatake, and I feel. . . Well, a responsibility to continue the bloodline.”

Iruka huffed out a breath. That Kakashi would feel that way was obvious, in hindsight. He didn't particularly like hearing it spoken of so baldly, though. “I'm the last of my clan as well,” he replied. “Did that never occur to you?” It was clear from the widening of his eyes that no, that hadn't occurred to the jounin. Iruka went on. “Not to mention that you and I are married, and under your name. Any child we have, no matter which of us fathers him, will be a Hatake.”

Kakashi's head snapped up, the flush fading from his skin. “This isn't about the name,” he all but growled, the intensity in his voice and expression taking Iruka aback. “It's about the history, and the future, of one of the oldest clans in the Fire Country.”

“And that future is only possible through genetics?” Iruka asked, feeling his own anger start to rise. “It can't be done through the simple love of family?” He snorted. “I'm surprised at you, Kakashi. I thought you saw underneath the underneath better than that.” He started to walk away, only to bump into one of his former students.

It still stunned Iruka when he beheld how much Rock Lee had changed in the years since the war. The long hair, braided down his back, evoked memories of his time as an Academy student. His clothes also hearkened back to those times. No one who knew Lee would ever doubt his continuing devotion to Gai-sensei, but he had long ago stepped out of that formidable man's shadow. And most of the strength it had taken for him to step forward as his own man had come from Sakura finally returning his feelings.

“Are you all right, Iruka-sensei?” the young man asked, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

Iruka sighed once. “I'm fine, Lee, thank you.”

The other man nodded in acknowledgment of the answer, although he looked like he didn't believe it. “A hospital corridor is probably not the best place to be discussing all these things,” he said, so mildly that almost no one would have taken it as the rebuke it was. Iruka knew better, so when Lee walked off he followed him. Down the corridor, around the corner, and out the doors into the hospital's inner courtyard.

Iruka sank down on one of the benches with a small groan, pushing wayward strands of hair out of his face. “I feel like a total ass,” he said, words slightly muffled by the hand scrubbing his face. “That Kakashi and I were discussing – hell, arguing! - about that where you could hear us.” He removed his hand and looked at the younger man seated beside him. “I can't imagine how you feel about all of this. I mean. . .” His words tailed off as one hand vaguely gestured back towards the hospital's interior.

Lee just smiled. “I understand and support Sakura in her decision,” he said. “I know how much she loves and respects both of you, so I'd never stand in her way.”

“But. . . Your fiance. . . Another man's child!” Iruka sputtered. “That has to hurt!”

“A little,” Lee replied with a laugh. “But not enough to make me want to ask her to change her mind.” He leaned against the back of the bench and looked up into the leafy mass of the tree over their heads. “Her reasons for making this choice are sound, and I can't argue with her.” He grinned. “I wouldn't dare!”

The tone of reverent fear in the younger man's voice brought an answering smile to Iruka's face, and he started to relax for the first time since Kakashi had dropped his bombshell. And, oddly enough, he even started to feel better about that. He swallowed against the desire to sigh heavily. “It really is the best choice, isn't it?” he whispered.

“It depends on how you define 'best', sensei,” was Lee's response. “Maybe it's not the best thing for either of us, but when you think about what it could mean for the village. . .” His voice trailed off as Iruka shot him a surprised look.

“The village?” Iruka asked, a slight note of anger coloring his voice. “Is that why Sakura agreed to this? Because of that idiotic proclamation from the elders?”

Lee flushed and Iruka seethed. That so-called “Edict of Prosperity” made his stomach clench and his teeth grind in anger every time he thought about it. Convinced that the only way for Konoha to regain its former preeminence in the shinobi world was a new, strong generation the elders had issued a proclamation suggesting that for the good of the entire Fire Country all women (civilian and kunoichi) between the ages of twenty and thirty-five should have at least one child as soon as possible. The words “must” and “mandatory” appeared nowhere in the document, but the implication was clear. Likewise the idea that if a woman was at the youngest age mentioned in the edict she should give birth to a minimum of five children before her thirty-fifth birthday.

Tsunade had enlisted Iruka's support in her battle against the elders over the proclamation. Arguing that the true strength of Konoha was in how it taught and trained the generation of shinobi that were ready to leave school and take up arms for their village had done them no good, however. With the population of the Fire Country and its Hidden Village lower than what it was before Orochimaru's ill-fated invasion seven years before a baby boom was regarded as the best, and most expedient, solution. And the elders had the Daimyo's support.

An outraged Tsunade had been on the verge of resigning as Hokage until Iruka and Shizune reminded her that the people of Konoha still needed her. And with everything that was happening the women of Konoha would need her the most, especially as a medic-nin. And although it was never said out loud she was also needed as a maternal figure, especially to the youngest of the women, the ones who had barely been in their teens when she became Hokage and looked up to her for her strength and her compassion.

Especially Sakura.

Which brought Iruka's thoughts full circle as he gave his former student a penetrating stare. “Lee?” he asked, that one word conveying everything he wanted.

Lee sighed. “I'd be lying if I said the edict wasn't a factor in her – our – decision. But not the most important one, by any means.” He glanced sideways at the teacher. “Sakura knows this means a lot to both you and Kakashi-sensei, and she loves the pair of you too much to even think of letting you down.”

“But the edict is why even she thinks Kakashi is the best choice to father this child.”

“Yes.” That simple, one word response was all that was needed

Iruka found a part of himself agreeing. The thought of a child born to Kakashi and Sakura; the intelligence and strength, both physical and emotional, that could be a part of that child. . . The possibilities and the potential were almost mind-numbing. And the more he thought about it the more he knew he couldn't – wouldn't – interfere with that.

“That doesn't mean she thinks you're unworthy, sensei.”

Iruka jerked his attention back to the young man beside him. Lee was smiling, if a little shame-faced. “We've talked about it, a little,” he continued, rubbing his nose in nervousness. “How you would need to find a woman who's skills and abilities complemented yours, much as Sakura's complement Kakashi-sensei's. If the two of you wanted a second child, of course.”

A woman who's skills and abilities complemented his. That was about as close as anyone would get to mentioning Iruka's unique chakra and the power it gave him. Although that Reverse Empathy was hardly the secret it had been before the war it wasn't generally discussed. Since the end of the war he had undergone specialized training and was occasionally called upon to use his skills for the Torture & Interrogation Unit, a fact that often made him uncomfortable despite knowing it was necessary for the security of the village. On the plus side, though, he had learned how to channel his power into the creation of barriers, and was quickly becoming regarded as a master of kekkai ninjutsu.

But still. . .

“Sensei?” Sakura's quiet voice cut into his thoughts.

Iruka lurched to his feet, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. He wondered if. . . _it_ was all over and done with.

Sakura smiled and laid a hand on Lee's shoulder. “Sensei, I think your assistance might be required,” she said with a small laugh. “If the sounds of frustration coming from Room #6 are any indication, at least.”

Iruka took a couple of steps away before turning back to the young pair with a smile of gratitude. When he had disappeared back inside the hospital Sakura slid an arm around Lee's neck and sat on his lap, pressing nuzzling kisses against his neck. “Did you talk to him?” she asked in between.

Lee nodded. “I did,” he breathed, fighting the urge to moan as Sakura's tongue slid up his throat. “Did you hold up your end of the bargain?”

“I did,” she responded, parroting his own words. “It's a perfect match.”

_**One year later. . .** _

“You're doing great, Sakura. Just great. One more good push and it'll all be over.” Tsunade's voice came from somewhere outside the circle of light that enveloped the three people most involved in what was happening.

Panting and blinking sweat out of her eyes Sakura twisted her head and buried her face against Lee's chest. He gently squeezed her hand. “You're fabulous,” he whispered for her ears alone. “The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

Sakura pulled back slightly and their eyes met. She mouthed  _ I love you _ a split second before her expression twisted in a grimace of pain and her fingers clenched around his. Hard.

“NnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggghhhhhhhARGH!” she barely managed to articulate as the contraction swamped her and she leaned forward, bearing down for that last push Tsunade had promised would end it all. A gentle hand rubbed against the small of her back, and she turned a grateful smile toward the man standing on her other side. A smile that didn't last long, as with the last of her strength she pushed, feeling something give way and slip out from between her legs. She slumped back against the bed she lay on, eyes drifting closed.

The strong cry of an infant snapped her eyes open again. “Please,” she whispered. “Let me see him.” And then a tiny, wriggling bundle was placed on top of her, just beneath her breasts, and she exhaled in wonder as she cradled her newborn son. She could feel the tears running down her face, and suspected some of them came from her soon-to-be husband, who had his cheek pressed against her hair as he too gazed at the miracle she had just performed.

The infant was then taken away to be cleaned up a bit and checked over. Her exhaustion getting the better of her Sakura was barely able to turn her head to look at the other man in the room. “Kakashi-sensei,” she whispered. When he bent closer to hear her she kissed his mask-covered cheek. “Take him,” she said, her eyes closing. “Introduce everyone to your son.”

Kakashi felt tears welling up in his eyes. “I will,” he replied, pressing a gentle, almost fatherly kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, Sakura.”

**************

Iruka had been pacing outside the maternity ward of Konoha Hospital, non-stop, for nearly two hours. None of the people sitting there had felt the need to stop him, until a quick Byakugan scan showed Hinata that he was on the verge of collapsing from a combination of nerves and outright exhaustion. She stood very carefully, not wishing to startle the older man.

“Iruka-sensei?”

He whirled to face that tentative voice and saw the eyes of many of his former students on him. Tenten was the lone exception; she was curled up on the uncomfortable bench with her head on Kiba's lap, apparently sound asleep. She had come to the hospital straight from a mission, not even taking the time to clean up. Naruto sat on Kiba's other side, fingers twisting together nervously. Sasuke sat at a right angle to him, one hand on the blond's knee. It was tough to tell with his normally impassive expression, but even Sasuke seemed agitated.

The only members of the old gang who weren't present were Sakura and Lee (for obvious reasons), and Ino and Chouji. Even as full as it was the room felt slightly empty without those four.

He jumped as Hinata's hand gently touched his arm. “You need to rest, sensei,” she said, guiding him to where she had been sitting just a moment ago. He all but collapsed on the bench, and Hinata gave Shino a look of gratitude when the younger man put a hand on their former teacher's shoulder, holding Iruka steady.

He sat there, thoroughly slumped, for heaven-knew how long before he noticed the tension that suddenly sprang to life in the room. Shikamaru was probably the first to notice that the light over the door to the maternity room had gone out; Iruka only noticed after Shikamaru had risen shakily to his feet. He likewise rose, exerting maximum control to keep his knees steady. When the door pushed open he was holding his breath.

Lee came through, a brilliant smile on his face. “She's fine,” he said. “Everyone is fine.” And he stepped slightly out of the way to reveal the man behind him, and Iruka felt his breath catch.

Kakashi was clearly exhausted, but a calm sort of joy seemed to surround him. And cradled in his arms was a small bundle of blankets, topped off with a tuft of pewter-gray hair. “Everyone,” he began, his voice husky with emotion. And although he was speaking to the entire room his eyes never broke from Iruka's gaze. “I'd like to introduce you to our son. Hatake Umino.”

Iruka couldn't stop the startled cry that broke from his throat, and it made Kakashi smile. “Did you honestly think I'd allow him to be named anything else?”

That seemed to break Iruka out of his almost-trance and he approached Kakashi, laying a careful hand on what was visible of the pewter hair. “He's beautiful,” he whispered, awestruck.

“So are you,” Kakashi replied, leaning forward to kiss his husband. “I love you,” he whispered against Iruka's ear.

Iruka blinked against a sudden surge of tears. “I. . .” he began before the sound of another door bursting open cut him off.

“Iruka-sensei!” Chouji called out, excited and nervous at the same time. “You need to come; I just brought Ino in. She's in labor!”

There was a flurry of excited exclamations from the group gathered, and an angry sounding “What did I miss?” from Tenten. But a bubble of silence seemed to surround Kakashi, Iruka, and their newborn son. “I. . . I should. . .” Iruka stuttered, laying a hand against Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi grinned. “Go,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss Iruka's palm. “I can't wait to meet our daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this contains all kinds of implied relationships amongst the "kids", including Naruto/Sasuke, Chouji/Ino, Kiba/Tenten, and Hinata/Shino. Not exactly canon-compliant. :D
> 
> And I chose Ino to be the mother of Iruka's child because I think the Yamanaka clan's specialized techniques would blend well with Iruka's established power (in my world, at least) of Reverse Empathy, therefore keeping with the theme of complementary skills and abilities.


End file.
